Cumpleaños de madre e hija
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: La residencia Ayase se convierte en el centro de atención con el doble cumpleaños de madre e hija.


**Buenas... planeaba subir este OS de cumpleaños el día de ayer, pero ya saben, pocas ideas, nadie cooperaba, por excepción doble en mi pagina y que gracias a esas ideas pude escribir algo o de otro modo no habría escrito nada...**

**Bueno, en fin, un doble regalo, tal vez atarazado para Nozomi y adelantado para Mari, pero de eso va el fic, lean y continuó cuando terminen.**

* * *

**Cumpleaños de madre e hija.**

La residencia Ayase se encontró con una turbia mañana, empleados y personal corriendo de un lado a otro con adornos y bocadillos por todas partes, instrumentos musicales, regalos y muchas otras cosas, todo planeado por la dueña y señora Ayase, ¿El motivo? Nada más y nada menos, que la celebración de cumpleaños de su adorada esposa y amada hija, si bien es cierto que ambas celebraban sus cumpleaños en fechas distintas, tan solo eran unos pocos días entre cada uno, por lo que se acordó por ambas el celebrar el mismo día entre ambas fechas.

Decir que era un caos total con personas corriendo de un lado a otro gritando como si fuera un mercado todo para tener los preparativos listos para esa misma noche. Cabe destacar que la principal persona que era víctima de todo era la misma señora.

— ¡No, los lirios van a la derecha y las amapolas a la izquierda! —Gritó a algunos de sus empleados que saltaron del susto y de inmediato se movieron para arreglar su error — ¡Le dije que la estatua de cristal de Nozomi iba al centro del comedor y la de oro de Mari al centro del salón no ambas en la entrada!

— Eli, relájate te dará un infarto antes de la fiesta —Una de sus confiables amigas aconsejaba con toda la calma del mundo — ¡Cuidado con esa comida, si una sola migaja cae rodaran cabezas y no es metáfora!

— No estás en mejor postura Maki —La tercera negó con toda calma — Me alegro que tuviera tiempo de venir o ustedes ¡Si algo le pasa a esos vestidos los usaré para practicar mi tiro con arco! —Gritó al ver como los vestuarios de las festejadas casi terminan en el piso por un tropezón.

— Creo que no fue buena idea dejar que el trio soldier se encargara de la coordinación —Comentó una mujer pelinaranja de ojos amarillos.

— Era eso o que ayudaran a sus esposas —Una rubia de tonos más claros que los de la otra apareció junto a una castaña — Creo que fue la mejor decisión.

— Alisa-chan, Yukiho-chan, creí que llegarían más tarde.

— Pudimos conseguir algo de tiempo —Contestó la rubia.

— Y Rin-san, podría dejar el "chan" ya no somos tan jovenes —Comentó Yukiho.

— Lo siento, es la costumbre y saben cuánto tardé para evitar el "nya".

Nuevamente gritos de parte de las tres histéricas mujeres resonaron por toda la casa.

— Mejor dejamos esto para después y ayudamos antes de que mi cuñada y sobrina encuentren un desastre en lugar de fiesta —Dijo Alisa caminando directo a su hermana.

Las otras dos siguieron su ejemplo.

* * *

— Rin acaba de enviarme un mensaje diciendo que Alisa y Yukiho acaba de llegar para ayudar —Comentó una castaña de ojos purpura.

— Lo vez Nozomi, todo está bien, ahora regresa a la silla para que terminemos con tu maquillaje —Pidió una mujer de cabellos grises — Tú también Mari-chan, ahora ¡Cuidado con los vestidos! —Gritó al escuchar las cajas caer, por suerte para las empleadas eran cajas vacías.

— Bueno, si Alisa y Yukiho están aquí supongo que no habrá problemas —Comentó la mayor relajándose, la menor la imitó.

* * *

— No hay razón para estar nerviosa tan temprano, Kanan-san —Aconsejó una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

— No estoy nerviosa, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy Dia? —Exclamó la otra de cabello cobalto tratando de sonar confiada.

— Entonces suéltame antes de que me rompas una costilla —Dijo Dia intentando liberarse del abrazo de su amiga.

— Lo siento —Tan rápido como la soltó la pobre chica aspiró todo el aire del que se le había privado.

— Por ahora hay que prepararnos para la fiesta, especialmente tú Kanan-san.

— Que romántico pedirle permiso a sus madres para que puedas ser la novia oficial de Mari-chan —Comentó una pequeña pelirroja de ojos verdes ensoñadora.

— Cualquier chica soñaría con algo así ¿Verdad?-zura —La castaña de ojos miel junto sus manos con los de la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que ambas mostraban una expresión de estar imaginándolo.

— ¿De verdad? —Una pelinaranja movió su cabeza confundida mientras un grupo suspiraba derrotadas.

— Kanan-nee, hay algo que quiero preguntarte —Una chica de cabellos negroazulados y ojos purpura se paró frente a la mayor.

— ¿Qué pasa Yoshiko?

— ¡Yohane! ¿Quería pedirte si puedo quedarme con tus juegos de video luego de tu funeral?

— ¡Eso no se dice Yo-chan! —Regañó una pelivino.

— Pero después será muy tarde Riri —Refutó con toda seriedad.

— Que es _onee-chan_.

— ¡Riri!

— ¡onee-chan!

— ¡Riri!

— Aquí vamos de nuevo —Comentó una peligris de ojos azules.

* * *

De alguna manera se las arreglaron para tener todo perfecto a la hora acordada para la fiesta. Los invitados y sus familias acudieron uno tras otro para felicitar a madre e hija por sus respectivos cumpleaños, algunos jóvenes incluso esperaban una oportunidad de probar suerte con la joven Ayase y los padres esperaban que tuvieran éxito, no por nada la familia era de las de mayor influencia económica y políticamente hablando.

Finalmente cuando todos se reunieron las festejadas hicieron acto de presencia, tanto madre como hija robaron suspiros y las miradas de todos los invitados en cuanto aparecieron en la parte más alta de las escaleras del gran salón donde bajaron lentamente saludando a todos.

— _¡Shiny!_ —Gritó alegre la rubia deteniéndose a mitad de la escalera junto a su madre con la ayuda de un micrófono para ser escuchada por todos — Les estamos agradecidas por venir a nuestra _doble party_ esta noche, es un gran honor saber que contamos con el cariño y presencia de tantas personas en esta ocasión tan especial.

Eli ascendiendo llegó con su esposa entregando un micrófono extra estando la familia cada una con uno.

— Tal vez fue egoísta de nuestra parte el querer celebrar el cumpleaños de ambas el mismo día, pero es algo que siempre nos hizo ilusión el poder compartir con nuestras familias y amigos —Nozomi continuaba con el pequeño discurso que inició su hija — Por esa razón de verdad muchas gracias a todos los presentes por su asistencia.

— No tengo mucho que decir al respecto —Eli tomó la palabra — Para mí siempre ha sido y será el mayor placer y felicidad el poder complacer a mis dos grandes amores y las mujeres por las que daría lo que fuera para verlas felices, por esa razón algo como esto no es nada.

Las amigas de la rubia mayor y sus familiares e invitados se sintieron enternecidos con sus palabras.

— Por eso y más, esta fiesta es para ustedes, feliz cumpleaños a mi hermosa esposa Nozomi y feliz cumpleaños a mi bella hija Mari —Luego de esas palabras resonó el _feliz cumpleaños _de parte de todos los invitados.

Las horas pasaban y la familia saludaba a todos sus invitados uno por uno hasta que por fin terminaron agotadas; cada una se fue por su lado, Eli se reunió con su grupo de amigas que le ayudaron a organizar todo, Nozomi se fue con las chicas que le ayudaron con su maquillaje y vestuario y a Mari, en cuanto a la rubia menor se encontraba cerca que una pequeña alberca en una de las esquinas del gran salón.

Dentro de la alberca tres animales nadaban alegremente hasta que Mari se acercó a la orilla donde ellos también se acercaron, la criatura era un león marino.

— _¡Michael!_ —Llamó alegre la rubia acercándose al animal, los otros dos de la misma especie también se acercaron — ¿Qué traes ahí? —Preguntó tomando un collar de oro con su nombre grabado del hocico del animal.

Michael y los otros dos comenzaron a realizar diferentes sonidos entre gemidos y gruñidos moviendo sus cuerpos.

— Gracias chicos, los amo —Dijo enternecida abrazando a cada uno.

Sin percatarse un chico de entre los invitados se acercaba a ella con un regalo en mano y una expresión engreída, de inmediato uno de los leones marinos comenzó una especie de ladrido que asustó al chico alejándolo.

— Gracias, George —Susurró abrazando al animal.

Al separarse de sus mascotas se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba húmeda pero antes de si quiera preguntarse en cómo se movería para ir a cambiarse sintió una brisa conocida en su nuca.

— Starbrigth —Dijo dando la vuelta y abrazando al caballo cafe con la estrella banca en la frente — ¿Viniste a ayudarme? —Preguntó y el caballo relinchó un poco antes de colocarse junto a ella para cubrirla y caminar al vestidor para cambiarse.

Para nadie era extraño ver a uno que otro animal en las fiestas de cumpleaños de la rubia menor ya que era su capricho pasarlo con sus mascotas incluidas.

* * *

En la parte alta la orgullosa madre observaba a su primogénita escapar con la ayuda de su caballo.

— Ver todo esto me da una sensación de déjà vu —Comentó de pronto la más bajita del grupo.

— No creí que Nicocchi fuera la primera en darse cuenta —Dijo en broma la mayor y festejada.

— Solo por hoy no caeré en tus provocaciones —Respondió de mala gana.

— Pero no entiendo a que se refieren —Exclamó la castaña esperando respuesta.

— Es igual al cumpleaños 18 de Kotori —Señaló Nozomi.

— ¿En serio?

— Mira ahí están Nozomi y Eli —Señaló Nico a su primogénita y Hanamaru, la primera sosteniendo posesivamente a la castaña mientras fulminaba con la mirada a cualquiera que volteara a verla — Por haya Rin arrastra a Hanayo —Ahora señaló al otro lado donde You llevaba de la mano a Yoshiko en dirección a la alberca.

— You-chan no puede mantenerse mucho tiempo lejos del agua —Comentó su madre.

— ¿Por qué arrastra a Yoshiko? —Preguntó Kotori.

— Debe ser por Michael —Respondió Nozomi.

— You-chan no se lleva muy bien con Michael —Ahora fue Hanayo.

— Desde el paseo en barco de Guilty kiss donde Michael se coló, él y Yoshiko-chan se volvieron buenos amigos, supongo que la lleva para que lo distraiga —Explicó la festejada.

— Ahora recuerdo que mencionó algo como eso antes —Comentó la peligris.

Como sospecharon realmente Yoshiko empezó a jugar con el lobo marino mientras You aprovechaba para refrescar sus pies.

— Continuando, mira a Nicocchi y Maki-chan —Señaló Nozomi a la pequeña de cabellera roja y la otra de cabello magenta, la peliroja parecía feliz charlando con la otra que mantenía una expresión neutra a menos que alguien intentara acercarse a la de cabellos rojos cambiando a una más amenazante.

— Y supongo que esa es Honoka-chan —Dijo Kotori observando a una chica de cabellos narajas devorando dulces y otras comidas todas variantes de mandarinas.

— Por cierto ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó Hanayo.

— Ayudando a Mari a cambiarse, creo que ella envió a Starbrigth para ayudarla —Respondió la mayor — Y otra pregunta es ¿Cuál de las dos es Tsubasa? —Preguntó viendo como Riko estaba a un lado llamando la atención de la chica mikan por comer tanto y al otro lado una tranquila pelimorada buscando charla.

— Supongo que eso lo decidirá ella —Respondió la madre de la chica en cuestión.

— Honoka, ¿Terminaron? —Preguntó Nozomi.

— Si, saldrá en cualquier momento —Contestó con calma — ¿Qué hacen ustedes?

— Comparamos esta fiesta con la del cumpleaños 18 de Kotori —Respondió Nico con calma.

— Entonces creo que encontré a Umi-chan —Señaló a Kanan que jugaba nerviosa con una copa.

— Hablando de eso —Nico retomó la palabra — No hay alcohol en esa copa ¿Cierto? —Acusó viendo a Nozomi.

— Yo no haría eso Nicocchi —Contestó con falsa indignación — Al menos no a ellas.

* * *

— ¿Puedes verlo? —Maki preguntó a Umi sin despegar la vista de Kanan.

— Creo que sé a lo que te refieres.

— ¿De qué hablan ustedes? —Preguntó la rubia confundida.

— Se fuerte, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar —Dijo Maki colocando una mano en el hombro de Eli — O mejor dicho, todos sabíamos que iba a pasar.

— Intenta no hacer una escena o arruinaras el ambiente —Umi palmeó su espalda al mismo tiempo que se alejaba junto a Maki para ir con sus parejas.

El resto de sus amigas ya habían bajado y ahora Mari regresaba con nuevo vestido. Aun confundida decidió unirse también encontrado a su esposa en la parte alta de la escalera descendiendo con ella tomada del brazo.

Al llegar abajo se encontró con una nerviosa pero decidida Kanan, su aspecto le trajo una sensación de déjà vu.

— Eli-san, Nozomi-san —Habló con voz firme — Sé que esta no sea el mejor momento y me disculpo de antemano por los problemas que pueda traer mi petición.

— ¿Qué sucede Kanan? Estás muy formal —Comentó Eli extrañada.

Nozomi sonrió.

— Quiero su permiso para poder salir con Mari —Pidió inclinándose.

Mari se encontraba enternecida, al igual que Kotori recordando el pasado abrazando a su esposa.

— ¿Salir?, ¿A dónde? —A más de uno no le extrañó la reacción de la rubia mayor.

— Kanan, ustedes han crecido juntas desde muy pequeñas, las hemos visto crecer y pasar tantas cosas, eres la hija de dos de nuestras más grandes amigas, que son como hermanas para nosotras, te queremos como nuestra pequeña sobrina y por eso sé que cuidarás bien de nuestra Mari —Nozomi con el tono más cariñoso abrazó a Kanan y después a Mari que se unió a ellas.

— Gracias, _Mom_.

— Espera ¿Quieres decir que intentas robar a mi pequeño ángel? —La voz y expresión de Eli se tornó fría.

— Elicchi —Habló Nozomi como advertencia.

— Pero Nozomi —Ahora parecía un manso cachorro.

— Sé que es un poco tarde pero aquí tiene —Dijo Kanan al sentirse segura entregando un par de regalos en cajas pequeña — Feliz cumpleaños.

El regalo de Nozomi era unos aretes que combinaban con su cabello, mientras que para Mari un collar con un dije con forma de delfín y saltando a través de una estrella.

— ¿Recuerdan como terminó el cumpleaños de Kotori en esa ocasión? —Preguntó Nico de la nada.

— Como olvidarlo —Respondió su esposa.

— ¿No estarán insinuando qué Mari? —Hanayo se veía nerviosa.

— Kanan es una chica recta y de buenos principios —Habló Umi segura — Le hemos inculcado una educación firme y respetuosa.

— Kanan es la hija suya —Interrumpió Nico — Y Mari de ellas.

— Gracias, pero Kanan_, my love_ ya me habías dado un regalo.

— No, mi regalo era este —Contestó extrañada.

Mari negó tomando la mano de Kanan y colocándola sobre su vientre.

— Aquí está el otro _regalo_.

La mente de la Sonoda tardó un poco en comprender esas palabras al igual que la rubia mayor.

— Como se esperaba de la hija de Umi —Comentó Honoka con ¿orgullo?

La cabeza de la mencionada estaba dando todo por comprender los que pasaba, o mejor dicho ¿Cómo? Y ¿Dónde pasó?, aunque era mejor evitar detalles pero además de eso muchas otras cosas inundaban su cerebro.

Nozomi estaba feliz abrazando a su hija.

— Vamos a ser abuelas —El alegre comentario de Kotori finalmente despertó a Eli y Kanan del shock y aumentó el de Umi.

— Aunque se trate de ti, es imperdonable —Murmuró la Ayase acercándose a la menor.

— E-espere por favor, vamos a hablar como personas civilizadas.

— Cien a que dura más tiempo que Umi —Honoka decidió que era bueno apostar con Nico.

— Hecho.

— Yo doblo esa apuesta por que Eli atrapa a Kanan más rápido que la madre de Kotori a Umi —Rin decidió unirse.

— Ya que te gusta tanto el buceo, te arrojaré al fondo del mar.

Y la persecución comenzó.

— Ser abuela no es el regalo que esperaba para este año pero gracias hija —Nozomi decidió ignorar por completo lo ocurrido antes — Pero puedo estar segura que somos madre e hija.

— _Why mom? _

— Porque cariño, serás hermana mayor.

* * *

**agradezco a Silentdrago y... no se si me parezca correcto dar nombres de personas en este lugar... bueno dejemoslo en una fan muy agradable... sin sus comentarios seguro no habría escrito nada...**

**para rellenar no quise meter mucho de otras ships, aunque ganas no me faltaron, por suerte recordé un dato olvidado entre los fans de sunshine! y otro no muy conocido para aquellos no tan fans, los tres leones marinos mascotas de Mari, aunque no recuerdo bien sus tres nombres, si recuerdo a Michael ya que este "apareció" en el primer drama de GK y solté una referencia que me pregunto ¿cuantos captaron?... con respecto al caballo, este aparece en uno de los school diary de Mari, creo del 2016, donde dice que le gusta montar a caballo pero en Numazu solo puede hacerlo por las mañanas y las noches...**

**Lo del final pues quise darle un final cómico y espero que les gustara, si alguien recuerda el nombre de los 3 leones marinos les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber.**


End file.
